Affiliations to the Sky
by KazueHiromi
Summary: With his 'death' plotted by his own father, Sawada Tsunayoshi is saved by two unlikely duo and was sent under the Sky Arcobaleno's care. With a traumatizing past and a hidden power that when awakened forcefully will turn chaotic it's a struggle for Tsuna to keep himself in line or else all hell will break loose.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I've lost this many weeks ago when the computer had to be reformatted, turns out I had it saved on my sister's flash drive and might as well publish it now before it really does end up in a bin or something.**

**I know that the concept for Tsuna having a twin is already slightly overused but I just want to give my own take on it.**

**I don't own KHR. Unbeta'ed. Grammar mistakes are my fault.**

* * *

_**~Affiliations to the Sky~**_

**_Vongola Mansion, Italy. Fourteen years ago…_**

"Your decision is obviously rushed and irrational.I suggest you think things thoroughly before reaching a conclusion"

"No my decision is at its best. Atsuki had the greater power, he will be Decimo. He's far more fitted becoming the next Vongola than his useless piece of a brother"

"Don't you think that it's too early for us to decide? Both of them showed traces of the sky element and it's not something to just be disregarded."

"Atsuki's flames are stronger while Tsuna's is weak, almost none visible."

"Flame power are abilities that needed enhancement and development. You, yourself know that. Your kids are barely three, I'm pretty sure things are bound to change and if that is to happen then that'll be the time where a decision shall be in action."

"Even so, Atsuki is older. He's the successor by birthright."

"You know very well that the rules do not apply to twin heirs. It's written within the very rules of the Vongola that if twin heirs are born to the family, both will have equal rights and shall duel for the spot together with their chosen guardians. The victor will then be crowned as the next Vongola and the other in return shall aid, pledging his loyalty to the chosen leader."

"It is obvious that Atsuki will emerge victor."

"You are taking sides, Iemitsu. That's not how it's suppose to. Both of them are your son, as a father favoring the one better than the other is simply unacceptable."

"I am doing this for Vongola."

"There was never a rule of abandoning a family member much more your own blood and specifically an innocent child even for the sake of Vongola and there will never be one." Nono stood from his chair. "It's not always good to favor the stronger one over the weak; strength doesn't always define true power. Sometimes it takes something far better than that. Don't easily judged things with only what your eyes chooses to see"

"What's more important than being stronger? The stronger overrules the frail and the weak and as far as my observations took me, Atsuki surpasses in a level higher than Tsunayoshi"

"Such thing as will power and the resolve to protect, you don't see those kind of things on three-year olds; it's something that requires development. There's a possibility that Atsuki may have it in the future but so does Tsuna. For those to develop, they both need guidance."

"I say you're also taking sides."

"I am not; I just want both of them to have equal chances. If you really are after the safety of the Familgia, you will be able to see my reasoning."

"Then I think this conversation is pointless." Iemitsu stood up "I will be going. Thank you for the tea"

"Iemitsu…"

The man stopped and waited as to whatever the current Vongola boss is about to say.

"… I just hope that on the day you finally see things my way, it's not yet too late."

Iemitsu simply walked out of the ninth's office. Not a single word uttered.

**_-Time skip-_**

**_Vongola Forest, Italy. five years later..._**

A young Tsunayoshi struggled to follow his father as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Hurry up you brat, It's just walking how long will it take you? You're such a weakling; I can't see what Nono saw on you. All I can see is nothing but a burden. Even your mother feels the same, we're just doing Nono a favor that's why you're still living with us" Iemitsu glared.

"I'm sorry… Tsuna will get stronger and will no longer be a burden!" The young boy's eyes begin to water.

"Stop your excuses, you insolent child! Why can't you be like your brother? Atsuki is a great boy, unlike you!" Iemitsu glared "Don't you dare show me your tears! Walk faster!"

"Y-yes P-papa."

"And stop stuttering!"

"Sorry."

"I said walk faster! You have a pair of feet; use it for damn's sake!"

"Where are we going? Why aren't we together with Mama and Atsuki?"

"Quit your blabbing!" Iemitsu hit the barely eight year old boy with a thick branch he picked on their way. Unsatisfied, he gave the boy several other hits before slapping him hard on the face making the boy stumble down the ground. Iemitsu then raised his right foot and is about to kick the boy.

"Please stop, Papa. It hurts." The boy instinctively raised his hands to try protecting his frail body.

"Shut up! I will hit you when I want to!"

"I'm sorry, Papa! Tsuna will behave, just don't hit Tsuna!"

Iemitsu stopped. "Be thankful I'm in a good mood, now walk or I'll make the next hit much more painful!"

The boy did as told and continued walking/limping. His small body filled with small cuts and bruises both coming from his fresh wounds others from almost healing ones.

He really wanted to cry but he can't. If he does, his father will just hit him again and he doesn't want that.

He can't really understand why his father favors his twin over him. If it would just be 'love Atsuki more and siding on him more than he does Tsuna' then that's okay, Atsuki can take the part of the favorite child. All Tsuna wanted is a bit of affection from their father. To be loved and taken care of, even for just a bit. Doesn't even require being as warm as Iemitsu does to Atsuki, just enough for him to feel that fatherly love he always thirst for.

He simply wanted attention from Iemitsu.

Well he did get the attention part, just not the way he imagined.

Iemitsu will hurt him when he can and that's almost every day and he'll tell him how ungrateful he is having such a weakling for a child. He'll hurt him physically and if he can't Iemitsu will result to verbal abuse. During worst days, he'll do both and the boy is always threatened that if one word is to leak out, he'll receive twice the beating…forcing Tsuna to fell silent and to lie and keep on lying about his cuts and bruises.

Then there's their mother, Nana who like Iemitsu never hesitates to show Tsuna that the older twin is far more pampered and loved. Other people may see that Nana is just oblivious and Naïve to the fact that his husband and beloved Atsuki don't treat Tsuna as kindly but she knows greatly. She's aware of her younger son's misery but chose to just let it be, pretend that she is knows nothing and in reality feasts over her son's agony. Neither comforting the younger boy nor telling the older to stop ever crossed her mind, maybe it did but she shoved the thought away.

For Nana, seeing Tsuna reminded her of a dark moment. It's because of Tsuna that her life had almost been consumed, ending without her wanting it too. She's still young and she's got great things to do in life and Tsuna almost took it away. It was the time she was giving birth, Atsuki came out with no problem but Tsuna is a struggle. Tsuna took hours, almost a day and Nana's energy got drained and her color turned pale, she almost lost her life. Other mothers would feel satisfied and happy finally being able to see their child, the pain and the sudden and almost meeting with the afterlife gone in an instant but Nana is different. For her Tsuna is a curse.

And she never forgets to show him every day.

But no matter what, Tsuna still love his family, even if they don't reciprocate the same kind of feeling. Besides, Atsuki had always been there for him, his older twin brother who really cares for him a lot. His older twin had always been kind to him, nursing his wounds and scaring all his bullies away. He would share his toys and his new clothes (in secret, their father shouldn't know or Tsuna will be in trouble) and he takes good care of him and give him the brotherly love Tsuna deserves.

"Stop right there."

Tsuna did exactly as his father commanded him to.

"Put this blind fold on."

"What are we doing here?"

"Don't ask questions! I never said you can ask me stupid things!" Iemitsu forced the blindfold, tying it with so much force making the boy wince in pain. "Now turn around!"

"Are you going to leave me here? Please don't!"

"Will you just shut up? I'm tired hearing your voice, so just keep it shut and turn around! It's a simple instruction!"

The boy turned around.

Iemitsu chuckled darkly. "See, simple."

Tsuna then heard his father's footsteps. "Don't leave me alone!" The young boy's tone was frantic and scared. He's unfamiliar with the forest and as a child the mere thought of being alone makes him nervous.

"Don't worry; I won't go anywhere…not until I'm done with what I am here for!" Iemitsu's voice sounded evil and full of cruel intent. "Do you know why I hate you?"

The boy did not answer.

"It's because you are weak! A piece of disgrace that is unfortunately born into this world! Things will be better if not because of you! You made me look terrible in the eyes of Nono and you know what? You don't deserve my love or my sympathy at all! You're a big pain the very day I have laid my eyes on you! I don't tolerate weak people furthermore disgraceful ones like you! The Vongola will be much stronger and fearless without you, a weakling tainting our reputation"

The boy cried. He's just a child and too much emotional abuse is never good, especially when said words are from someone who should have been the one shielding him away from the verbal scars and the pain.

"But don't worry, I will end everything now."

The boy stopped crying. End everything? What does his father meant by ending everything?

Without any other word Iemitsu reached for a sharp long blade he had carefully hidden between some bushes. Iemitsu grinned evilly; he had planned it perfectly for years. He had tried getting rid of Tsuna for years now but his plans always failed so he had to take things more seriously. He had to think of a great plan, something that will not point the blame on him.

And he came with the perfect scheme.

First he'll take Tsuna to a remote place. Then he'll give him hits and bruises along the way and make sure he's badly beaten and of course he'll shout at him just for the sake of his own twisted entertainment. Then when they arrive at the perfect spot, he'll get rid of him with one long stroke. He can't use a gun; guns are loud and gather too much unwanted attention. A blade, long and sharpened to perfection will do the job... perfectly.

But he knew people, mostly the ninth will be asking questions and search for the boy.

Of course, he already planned for those things. He'll just make a great, convincing story of them being attacked by an enemy Familgia. Him struggling to protect Tsuna but failing in the process and being forced to retreat away from the crime scene and 'unfortunately' and 'reluctantly' leaving Tsuna's body behind. Genius. He'll just a have to give himself a few cuts here and there, maybe even break an arm and rip parts of his clothing and ah, even trash the place into unbearable condition. Yes he'll do anything to make his story sound so convincing.

They'll eventually search for the boy but Iemitsu cared less. By the time they find him, the boy will be dead.

And no one can stop him into making Atsuki the next Vongola boss.

With that being said, he started giving himself bruises here and there. Even hitting himself countless of times on a nearby tree, he then picked the blade he used on Tsuna and started giving himself cuts all over his body. It was painful but he stopped himself from screaming in pain. He even destroyed his favorite shirt.

Then he trashed the place.

Satisfied he stood up and started to walk away, leaving the blade and the struggling boy behind.

Unbeknownst to Iemitsu, Two shadows saw the entire event. They waited for the man's total disappearance before sprinting into action.

"He's mental, pure mental I say. How can someone do this to his own child? What type of person is he?"

"A monster" The other figure responded before glancing at the wounded boy. "How is he?"

"Alive but barely, Too much blood is lost. We should at least do something to stop his wound from bleeding too much. Hurry hand me your shirt."

"Why should I?"

"And what do you expect, Me to do it? Just hurry up and hand me your shirt."

The other grunted before taking his shirt off.

"This will only slow the bleeding. He needs medical attention."

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"What is it, Luce?" A Chinese martial artist named Fon, also known as the Storm Arcobaleno rushed to the Sky Arcobaleno's side upon seeing the look on her face. She just had another premonition.

"The wait will soon be over, the clock is slowly ticking and things will start to change."

"Wait for what? Clock will start ticking? Things will change? Please elaborate, Luce." Fon could have frowned by now, if only he's not someone who can maintain his calmness on almost every situation. However, his calmness doesn't guarantee him not being worried. He's just an expert in hiding his emotion away.

"He'll soon find his way here." Luce smiled warmly towards Fon.

"Who are you talking about? Is it someone's future you're seeing"

"The child born to purify things, the favored kid who carries the will of the first. The one destined to rule the sky, the greatest powerful persona chosen as one of the miracles."

"One of the Miracles? Miracle of what"

"The three Miracle Sky of the Tri-Ni-Set." Luce smiled as she softly caressed the small bump in her belly. "According to a legend passed through memory from one Sky Arcobaleno to the next, three powerful Sky of the Tri-Ni- Set will be born within a certain era and together will restore balance and peace and with that a great war will end."

"And this boy is one of them?"

"Yes, he's the most powerful one of the three."

"I guess Byakuran's the other one." Fon smiled as Luce nodded. The white-haired boy arrived into their lives three years ago, he was eight back then. The Storm Arcobaleno had been curious about why Luce suddenly dragged him and Viper all the way to Peru and into one of it's dark alley way. They found the kid there; sitting in an old card board box and munching on a bag of marshmallows he mostly have stolen from someone, his clothes tattered and his hair messy and he's doesn't look Peruvian at all, later they found out he's Italian. Both he and the Mist Arcobaleno never understood back then about why Luce took him but never asked questions. They both knew that if their leader decides on something, it's for the best.

Now it seems Fon is beginning to understand why.

"Do you know that my dear Yuni is also a chosen one?"

"Yuni? So you've already chosen a name? Does it mean baby's a little princess?"

Luce nodded.

"Fair enough." Fon held the woman's hand. "He would be happy, If he had known. When are you going to tell him? Luce, he deserves to know and he should know you're still alive. Xanxus, Viper and I have been keeping our secret as much as we can but we can only hide nothing more than so much"

Luce's warm eyes faded. "I know. I wanted him too, I do love him after all but this is all for the best. However, there are things in life that are not supposed to be revealed, at least not when the right time comes but if it is to be, He'll know"

"He? Do you mean..." Fon's eyes narrowed a little, during the start of their conversation the Sky Arcobaleno had been talking about only one 'he'

"Yes, him" Luce smiled "Anyway, Uncle Fon would you take care of Yuni when I'm gone?"

"Uncle…" Fon repeated the words over and over again.

"Sounds nice?"

"It does." The man fell silent as the wind's breeze traveled its way to his skin. He held out a sigh "Is there no stopping it?" Fon asked.

"You can't stop fate, it's not meant to work that way." Luce bit his lips.

"I know but still…"

"Do me a favor, will you"

"Anything"

"Take care of them; don't let them and most specially him to fall into the darkness that might one day consume him, he's our greatest asset but if we fail on his upbringing, he might end up being our greatest downfall. If his sky turns dark, the other two will soon follow. They afterall at some point, mirror each other "

Fon's eyes turned serious, his interest perking up. "I'm listening, tell me more Luce."

"There's always a downfall to every legend created. The yang that lives within the yin, the shadow that grows up side by side with the light. We cannot destroy it, apparently, only he can and that is if he'll have enough resolve to do so. We have to make sure it never goes out of hand. The best we can do is to try controling"

"I will do my best. I promise"

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

When Xanxus got picked by his adoptive father almost a decade and a half ago, he was quite sure back then that if there's something that the Vongola valued most, a lot better than their heaps of fame, power and influence then it would be their family. Family or Family it doesn't really matter.

Once you're Vongola, you'll always be Vongola.

For years, he had that belief that the Vongola is a mafia Familgia of utmost uniqueness. It is an organization like no other. Sure, just as any other underground party the killings and the bloodbath are there, it was inevitable and a permanent scar and a curse they can never run away from. However what distinguishes Vongola from other Familgia would be the way they give value and importance to their members, direct or not. They're a tightly knitted Familgia.

The boss cares for his subordinates' well-being much more than he does to himself and in return, the subordinates give back a whole bunch of undying loyalty. Both parties trust each other, willing to sacrifice for the sake of the other.

Well, that was his assumptions.

And he was right…

…until the day he realized he was not. Well not totally.

Everything he believed within all the years of being with the Vongola. The loyalty, the trust, the kindness and everything that goes along with it…

They were all just a bunch of lies created to control all that they considered weaker. The Vongola lives in a world of deception; they're a bunch of manipulative minds that in the right time will not hesitate to strike and bring forth utter chaos. If you are weak, you'd either be used, lied to or worst killed without having the chance to fight back. Betrayal is the brother of greed and selfishness its sister.

He hated himself for not being able to realize everything sooner.

He was one of their unwilling victims, caged inside a trap he had willingly stepped on...and to his own annoyance, it's a trap he can't run away from.

"What are we going to do now, we can't just go back shouting stuff like 'hey we know what you did and we decided to stop it.' Things don't work that way." Xanxus's musing had been cut by his companion

"Who says we'll let them know what we did?" Xanxus let out a smirk. "The fun is just getting started."

"Muu, what do you mean?"

"You've asked me for a long time vacation to meet someone so why don't I grant you that wish."

"What are you planning?"

"We are going to destroy the current Vongola and he will be our main key." Xanxus stared at the sleeping boy he was carrying bridal style in his arms, the boy's face covered with dirt and his body covered with his own blood mixed with a few touches of soil that got wet upon the sudden contact of the dark, crimson liquid. The boy got a few cuts here and there and an arm is undoubtedly broken, the most life threatening is a gash on his back, being secured by Xanxus's now torn shirt.

He was badly beaten but he will live.

He has to live.

Xanxus will make sure of it. If there's still hope for Vongola, then undoubtedly the boy will be the key.

"What about the others? Are we going to tell them?"

"No, this will be a tightly secured secret between us and your comrades. Take him and make sure he gets proper medical attention, tomorrow you two will be on your way and I'll be staying to make sure all your tracks get covered. They can't know he's alive, at least until all pieces of the puzzle are finally being put together."

"You have to pay for everything, you know."

"You're still as greedy as ever, Mammon."

The now identified companion let out a small grunt. "I am not"

"Say whatever you wish."

"I won't definitely be back for a long time, make sure to get a proper illusionist that can take my place while I'm gone. I don't want you guys screwing up and creating failed missions. Just the thought of money being wasted sends me shivers and a very nasty headache."

"We're talking about the Varia here. Do you really think I'll have someone who would act like a pimp?"

"Also…"

"Fine, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble or at least he stays alive after creating one."

"He won't probably survive without me telling him what he should or should not do. That guy's pretty stubborn"

"You really care an awful lot for him."

"No, I don't...he's simply my main source of income and I care for people with huge amounts of wealth, the wealthier they are the greater amount of money I can scam."

"I'm sure you know that I'm not talking about his money."

"Am I too obvious?"

"You're actually great at hiding but I'm not Xanxus, leader of the Varia for nothing." Xanxus grinned. "You should go."

"You know, I still prefer this part of you than that stupid, scary, uncaring façade you would let out in front of other people… I'm telling you now since obviously, I can't for some time."

"And I'm still amused knowing you actually care for something else besides money."

The girl scoffed. "No, I don't. Stop putting lies on your head. However, I can say that you my dear friend is the caring and passionate one. You may not look like it and you're probably good at hiding but I know you more than anyone else, even a lot better than Squalo does"

"Whatever, Just get going."

"What, can't bear hearing a compliment?"

"Trash."

Mammon picked up the still sleeping boy, gently carrying him in a way that will not further harm him and have his wounds bleed for the nth time. Mist then started to engulf the pair. The girl nodded. "I'll try to contact you, I'm sure you would want to know what's happening." With that said, the mist disappeared, taking the illusionist and the boy with it.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Father, where have you been and why are you covered in mud?"

Iemitsu stared at his son and grinned. "Papa just came from 'work' and it's really muddy there"

"Where's Tsuna, I thought he's with you…Is he lost?Please find him Father, you know how easily it is for him to get lost." Atsuki looked at his father's with the amount of concern only a boy his age can give. "He's also clumsy and I'm afraid he could've gotten hurt and I'm not there to make him feel fine and put a bandage on his cuts"

Iemitsu simply ruffled his boy's hair. "Just go to sleep."

"Okay…but if Tsuna get's home, he'll sleep beside me, tell him that!" The boy yawned before walking to his room. Iemitsu grinned darkly as he stared at his son's retreating figure. He had gotten rid of the only hindrance to Atsuki's rise to being the next Vongola boss. He doesn't even care that the one he disposed of is his own flesh and blood. For him Tsuna is just a burden to Vongola and getting him out of the picture is the best decision he ever made. If he can't take immediate action now, Tsuna will be the downfall of Vongola. If such weaklings are to exists then the Vongola will crumble down and turn into ruins. Iemitsu will make sure that it's not going to happen. Tsuna is weak and the weak are to be taken out.

He should die.

He's worthless anyway.

He won't amount to anything.

Too bad, Iemitsu doesn't realize... He made the greatest mistake of his life.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

A pair of eyes opened up only to have them re-close after a split second, having been temporarily blinded by the sudden intrusion from the warm and strangely glowing rays of what humans ever so generously baptized as light.

He kept his eyes closed for quite sometime before blinking a couple of times, re-adjusting his sense of sight.

Where is he anyway?

And pray tell why his tiny body hurts like hell.

The boy tried to remember everything that happened so far. However when he did remember, he had wished that he did not. That everything that happened so far had been forgotten and the cause of his wounds are created entirely out of different things.

and not that sad and awful fact that his own father tried to kill him.

Why did his own father hated him anyway?

Is he really that much of a failure that even the very man who worked half the part of bringing him into this world had tried to take away his life, as if telling him that his very existence is a mere error. That he shouldn't evensupposed to be in this world and him living and breathing had been a great mistake and that he, himself is one big mess. To be disposed as if he is nothing but a measly piece of garbage.

He wanted to understand why. He really do.

But no matter how hard he would try to figure out reasons behind his father's action. He still can't understand, he tried but everything is a pile of one great jumble and so he did the only thing he can at that very moment.

He cried.

Mammon opened up his eyes to the sound of someone sobbing and sees Tsunayoshi crying his eyes out. Seems like the boy is yet to figure out he's not alone.

"Hey, brat"

The boy wiped his tears. Who is that? "E-eh, M-Mammon-nee, what are you doing here?" The boy for the mean time forgot about his problems.

"I'm here to go with you."

"Really? Where are we?"

"On a plane."

The boy looked at the window and saw nothing but clouds and the sky. It was beautiful, almost enchanting as if he is...

"Is this the plane to heaven? Are we dead now? How did you die? You're here to go with me, that must mean you're an angel. Are you an angel? Where are your wings? That means you can fly right? Can I fly with you? What about the other people, are they dead too?" the boy asked nonstop.

Mammon rolled her eyes. "No, we're not dead and I'm not an angel, sorry to disappoint" Did the boy really think that she'll die without making people pay her their debts?

"Oh..." Tsunayoshi had his little hands crossed and his eyes narrowing. "So where are we going?"

"Japan."

"Okay!" Tsuna nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Stop that, your eyes will be irritated"

"But my eyes feel funny"

Mammon sighed heavily. "Come on, let me take a look"

The boy, nodding stared at his older companion.

Mammon's eyes widened before narrowing. "Tsuna what's your eye color?"

"Brown"

Mammon's suspicion was confirmed. It seems like the boy had unconsciously awakened a part of his hyper dying will mode...

...and his eyes suspiciously looked like someone else in that mode.

Ieyasu Sawada or more known as Giotto, founder and first boss of the Vongola.

* * *

**This won't be updated for a long time but do tell me your opinions. If ever you found a character being OOC its because I wrote it for them to act that way.**

**I'll try my best to update my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow look at** **what I'm updating. What a miracle.**

**Was the original plot supposed to run this way? Yeah, I don't know anymore.**

**Unbeta-ed. Proofread unavailable. Characters are going to act OOC.**

* * *

**~ Affiliations to the Sky~**

**Vongola Mansion,Territory. Specific Location: Forest **

That damn brat being the cause of his current predicament. Iemitsu inwardly growled as he 'helped' search for the body of the boy he never considered as his own blood. Maybe he should have made sure the boy was dead before leaving him alone? That definitely would have been better than quickly assuming that with the boy's current state, he wouldn't survive that long. Maybe unless-

Iemitsu clenched his fist as things started to make sense.

Someone had saved the boy. That's the only possible socenario there is to it aside from the boy dying somewhere else or being taken by a rival famiglia. If those where to happen, the boy couldn't have gotten that far with his wounds and enemy famiglias could have contacted them by now.

Iemitsu cursed in his mind. Had someone found out what he did? He had to find those imbeciles who dare spoil his perfect plan and make things run smoothly just like how he planned it to be. Damn that kid still causing him problems. If he's still alive, he'll just have to wound him again. This time making sure he's no longer breathing.

The CEDEF leader calmed himself down as it won't do good if people suddenly get all suspicious with him. This is just a setback and he won't let it happen again. He had carefully planned everything from the beginning and this minor problem will never be the cause of his failure. He can't afford to fail or he would fail Vongola. His famiglia, the Vongola should remain standing on the top and he won't let anything or anyone prevent him from achieving his goals.

He had sworn. After all, he is only paying his debts.

And besides, he's just doing what is right and good for the Vongola.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**Specific Location: Unknown**

_"This is boring and it's annoying the hell out of me" A guy with a bored expression lazily raised his hands towards the sky before rolling over. "How long are we going to stay like this?"_

_"Shhh. You're too noisy, you'll wake him up" Another boy, slightly younger by comparison pouted at the other. "We're not suppose to disturb Tsuna"_

_"Nonsense. He's too tired, can't you see?" The other person scoffed "I bet he can't even hear us under his loud snores"_

_"Hey! His snores aren't that loud! You ugly monster" His companion accused him childishly._

_"What did you just called me? You annoying ve-"_

_"Stop it you two! You might end up revealing our existence!" A third voice, sporting a more mature tone than the other two had finally spoken. "Have you two forgotten that he isn't suppose to know about us until he's a bit older?"_

_"But it's really getting boring. What are we supposed to do then?"_

_"For now we observe, Nashi" The third person replied as his eyes burned with passion. "But soon enough, we'll reveal ourselves"_

_"Roger that! Observe and wait! Yay!"_

_"Fine. I guess we can wait a little longer" Nashi mumbled, agreeing with his companions. "I'm still bored though"_

**…****iOiOiOiOiOi…**

**Vongola Territory, Italy. Specific Location: Varia Mansion.**

"Ushishishi~ Mammon where are you? The prince is bored~" Belphegor searched for his favorite money hoarder all over the Varia Squad's mansion. His current day had been boring so far that polishing his tiara had been exhausting and not so fun. "Ushishishi~ Mammon let's play! The prince will pay you for your services~ Ushishishi~"

"She's not here trash" Xanxus had just returned only to see his storm in the middle of destroying one of the intricately designed mahogany doors with his knives. He scoffed at the act and knowing that Lussuria would have quite the fit later on.

"Oh? Is Mammon on a mission? Ushishishi~" Xanxus merely grunted in response.

"When is she coming back?"

"In a decade or so, probably longer" Xanxus smirked at the aura of total disbelief from the other.

Belphegor dropped the knife he was holding. Xanxus strode pass the Varia assassin but stopped midway. "Don't bother trying to contact her, scum"

Sure, Mammon said to watch over him. She never did say something about a little teasing would hurt. Soon enough, Xanxus' eyes shone with determination before he quickly adapted to his Varia boss mode and soon a scowl formed on his face. "Stop whining scum! make yourself useful"

"VVVVOOOOIIII! Shitty boss I have news about the Vongola!" Squalo Superbi suddenly showed up with a voice echoing all throughout the whole Varia mansion.

Xanxus growled at the other. "Don't shout at me, scum"

"Ushishishshi~ What is the news peasant?"

"VVVOOOIIII don't call me peasant" Squalo waved his sword dangerously at the other into which Belphegor simply evaded while laughing in the process.

"Ushishishi~ too slow for the prince!"

"Stop moving and stay still VOOOIIIIII!"

"Try to keep me waiting more you scums and I'll shoot"

"Ushishishi~ boss is in a bad mood~ you can kill Squalo to feel happy"

"VVVOOIIIII! Why me!?"

"Because I'm a prince, obviously~ ushishishi!"

"VOOOIIII DIE AND NEVER BE RESURRECTED!"

"Ushishishi~ not going to hap-

The Varia storm's words were cut off when a pissed Xanxus started shooting at them with his eyes narrowing"

"Better shut your childish bickering and talk shark peasant"

"Fine. Trash of a boss it seems like the young Lion's younger son is currently missing and it could be that he's already dead. Nono sent out search and rescue teams to locate his whereabouts"

"Ushishishi~ that Tsunayoshi brat?" Belphegor narrowed his eyes and a brief sense of worry reflected on his eyes. He do like the brat more than any other brats to be honest. Not that any other brat had tolerated him anyway.

"According to Iemitsu's report, they've been attacked by an unknown enemy famiglia while inside Vongola's territory. They've been outnumbered and Iemitsu was forced to leave Tsunayoshi in a safe hiding place to go get some reinforcements but when they got back, the brat is no longer there. The whole Vongola is fearing for the worst"

Xanxus narrowed his eyes, just how much had Sawada Iemitsu planned? And why is he even plotting such misdeed in the first place? Most importantly, why his won flesh and blood? Looks like there's more into this whole predicament than the blond idiot merely hating his own son.

"Spy on the Vongola and update me" Narrowing his eyes, Xanxus walked out. It looks like, he'll need to act up. Soon.

**…****iOiOiOiOiOi…**

**Vongola Mansion. Specific Location: Atsuki's room.**

Sawada Atsuki paced back and forth inside his room, his feet already tired and trembling but he can't seem to stop. How could he when worry and dread is currently eating him up, worsening the bad feeling he currently have.

What if they won't be able to find his brother? What if something bad had happened to him? What if he got hurt or the enemies of their family had gone and kidnapped him? What if he's-

Atsuki stopped his own thoughts from going further.

He can't stop worrying though. His brother, unlike him was never treated nice and fair by their own parents which puzzled Atsuki a lot. Whey were they being treated differently when they're their kids? Both of them. And to top it all, his younger brother is really good and sweet and also very much innocent. He simply had that certain aura that draws people around, basking in his kindness but somehow, their parents are too blind too see that.

Their parents refuse to acknowledge all of Tsuna's beautiful traits. All they think of his brother is that for them he is nothing but a burden and a weakness. It is a lie. A total lie but their parents' refuses to see how wrong they are. Atsuki hates how narrow-minded their parents had become.

Their mother is wrong. Their father is also wrong, dead wrong. Tsunayoshi was strong in his own ways and he is very much special.

"Tsuna, please be safe."

**…****iOiOiOiOiOi…**

**Namimori, Japan. Specific Location: Unknown**

"Luche, you called?"

"Prepare a grand feast, Fon dear. Today, we welcome a sky" Luche smiled as her eyes wondered at the floating clouds above. "Today, everything will start to change"

Nodding with understanding and with a small smile, the martial artist started the task at hand and leaving the other behind.

The sky Arcobaleno smiled as she ran a hand around her belly. It won't take long before her due and though she is to have some time to spend with her daughter, that time will be limited and soon all she can do is to watch her from a place only death will be able to enter.

A few drops of tears cascaded down the sky Arcobaleno's cheeks before she wiped them away. Now won't be the time to be all emotional. True, at first the fate of a sky Arcobaleno, the one into which they are to die young had been hard for her to accept at first. It was unfair after all, unfair to be stripped off of things that you could have done and of someone you could become. When the curse had first been passed down to her, she had been devastated, blaming the whole world that out of millions of people why does it have to be her?

Then, fate seemed to have laid the reasons why one by one and slowly, she began to understand. Being chosen as the sky Arcobaleno and being given a chance to help keep the balance and safety of the world is actually a privilege. Even if that privilege comes with a prize.

But does she want the same kind of destiny for her unborn child? If she had a different kind of choice, would she let Yuni live the same kind of life like those of her own mother and her ancestors?She doesn't have to worry now though as her daughter's fate is very much secured. Luche smiled, for some reason, though simply glimpses of what her unborn child's future is, she knew that for her things are going to be a lot better.

It's not a straightforward path, nor is the way to it any clearer but when it's all over, things are going to be much better.

And knowing that, Luche knew she can die in peace.

**…****iOiOiOiOiOi…**

**Vongola Mansion, Italy. Specific Location: Nono's office.**

"Ganauche, how's the search going so far?".

"We've searched everywhere, Nono but there's no trace of the boy" Ganauche informed his boss grimly as more and more men piled up having done their own searches on specific directions. Just then, Ganauche's phone started beeping.

"How's your search going?" Nono's guardian asked immediately and not even bothering for pleasantries like he used to.

"No improvements and it also seemed that the rain will pour hard in less than an hour which is a bad thing. We might end up losing any possible clues we could have find" Brownie Jr. responded back as his men continued searching even going farther than the vicinity they've been asked to investigate.

"Continue the search as long as you can. Has the young lion contacted you yet?"

"One of his subordinates, a man named Turmeric did. Their search had been futile like how it did with the rest of us" Ganauche

Nono's cane had lit with his sky flames before having it extinguished with his own will. "Do not stop searching until we find answers and tell Reborn I need to see him on his next visit"

"Yes, boss!"

**…****iOiOiOiOiOi…**

**Japan. Specific Location: Namimori**

"Where is this place, Mammon-nee?"

"This, Tsunayoshi is a place called Namimori" Mammon explained as he fixed the boy's clothes, hiding the bruises that had started showing on his skin. "And this is the place where you are going to start anew"

"Are you going to leave me here?" The young boy asked fearfully and clutched at his sisterly figure's cloak. "I don't want Mammon-nee to leave me"

"I am not going to leave you" The Varia member assured as she held unto one of Tsuna's hands. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you"

"Thank you"

"For what?" Mammon quirked an eyebrow though it had gone unnoticed with the cloak covering her face. The young Vongola had taken her interest once again, what's with him saying sorry when he hadn't done anything wrong? If ever, he actually is the most tolerable person aside from Luche that she had met in her life.

"Because Mammon-nee isn't getting tired of me just like how father and mother did"

"Your parents are dumb assholes" Tsuna giggled at that. Mammon stared at the boy having noticed how his eyes turned back to its original color when she had been sure that it had turned orange a few hours ago. Had it been a simple trick of the light? Mammon shook her head knowing there is more to it than meets the eye.

She'll just have to find the answers to it then. There's a lot of mysteries revolving around Sawada Tsunayoshi into which the boy himself had no idea about. Mammon will enjoy cracking the mystery behind for sure and once she does, it'll be one of those unpaid 'jobs' that'll be totally worth whatever kind of gamble she's willing to bet on.

"Are you hungry? It would take us three more hours to our destination. We might as well grab something to eat"

"Is Mammon-nee going to pay?" Tsuna asked almost baffled by the idea of his older sister like figure actually spending money when really, having to part with money is her biggest 'fear' in life.

"Of course I will. I'm not that heartless to deny you a decent meal" Mammon stated before slightly pondering. "Or we can wash the dishes afterwards"

"But my wounds will hurt" Tsuna pointed out "... then you'll have to have them treated again and it will cost you"

"Dine and Ditch?"

"I'm clumsy. I'll trip and get caught"

"True. Remind me to have someone train you on stealth and stamina. How about I pretend to hold you hostage and demand a free meal?"

"I don't want to be an accomplice for a crime" Tsuna pouted.

"It's not an actual crime" Mammon tried to explain but the young boy would have none of it. In the end, the mist Arcobaleno compromised to the young boy. "Fine, I'll pay for our meals. You can just pay me back when you get older"

**…****iOiOiOiOiOi…**

**Specific Location: Unknown**

_"Have you seen his wounds? They're huge! So just let me help Tsunayoshi" Nashi struggled from his companion's hold while a peculiar orange _

_"I know okay, I've seen them too! and I know how much he's hurting but we can't barge into the whole fray just because he's wounds aren't healed yet"_

_"But you saved him from dying, Natsu. I saw you gave your flames when his father attacked"_

_"That's a totally different situation, Yoshi. I saved Tsuna since we can't afford to lose him when he's our only chance left while Nashi here is trying to risk us being found out when we can't afford it yet "_

_"I only want to heal his wounds?"_

_"And how do you think will that mist Arcobaleno react when she sees those wounds and bruises suddenly disappearing?" Nashi fell silent at those words._

_"Don't act so hardheaded and stubborn, Nashi. Remember the very reason why we are here and why we are existing in a world we aren't supposed to. We can't afford problems along the way just because you can't control yourself"_

_Nashi stopped struggling and sat down, burying his head on his palms. Moments later, he managed to calm down. "I'm sorry, Natsu. To you as well, Yoshi. You guys are right. I'm being reckless"_

_"No offense taken!" Yoshi grinned showing two thumbs up._

_"Remember your purpose, Nashi. We can't afford failure for a fourth time" Natsu reminded with a serious tone. "Besides, we'll just have to wait for a little lesser than expected before we start moving"_

_"Fate is in our side, after all"_

* * *

**It took me almost a year to update. Yeah, I'm terrible. This is shorter than the pilot chapter too.**

**This would most probably turn cliche and I'm sorry.**

**But who the heck is Natsu, Yoshi and Nashi? Can I even write them properly? What would happen to Tsuna's twin? What's going to happen next? What's the reason behind Iemitsu's acts? Those are the questions even I, ask myself and is still finding the answers to.**

**Anyways, I've set up a poll on my profile on which KHR stories I should update next. I've been making promises of updates but I really never get into it that is why the poll is there to kind of give me some pressure and finally get things going.**


End file.
